


Curse of a Fuschiablood

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, AU where no one reached God Tier, Angst, Death, Feferi's pov, Fuschiablood, Gen, Hemospectrum, Homestuck - Freeform, New Alternia, Oneshot, Past Sgrub, Past Sollux/Feferi, Sad, Sweeps - Freeform, They die of age one after one, Trolls, Trolls (Homestuck), Unequal lifespans, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: They always thought winning Sgrub would be wonderful, until they realized their blood colors would make some live longer than other. This was especially true for Feferi.





	Curse of a Fuschiablood

As you would have expected, life of a fuschia blooded troll wasn't easy, it was rather a curse for the heiresses, being a ticking time bomb, waiting for the moment of death to them become replaced by another heiress.  
As she had grown up, she had always been terrified of the day it was her turn to join the crowd of many fallen heiresses that Gl’bgolyb had raised.  
She had been young and naive, only wanting a better world for everyone, even going so far to suppress her violent high blood tendencies, when her inner screamed for her to destroy those with lesser blood than her.  
That nagging voice back in her head that never stopped.  
That was something she had always feared, that the instinct would become too much, and that her dear friends would be in grave danger because of her.  
Back then, that had been her biggest problem.  
As she was six sweeps tall and entered Sgrub, which made her and her friends kill of the entirety of the troll race, save for the twelve trolls in the session.  
Only because she was scared of getting culled in about three sweeps, her fear made billions of other trolls suffer the consequences instead.  
If she could go back, before the session, she would do it, and get culled when the time was right, to save the rest of the population.  
If that had happened from the beginning, she wouldn't have experienced true suffering.  
All of the twelve trolls had made it through the session, barely, but they did it.  
None of them made it to God Tier, which was surprising for all twelve players to survive, but they weren't the ones to complain back there.  
After all, they had just survived a deadly game.  
Their frog was healthy and they got their new universe, New Alternia.  
New Alternia where the hemospectrum sadly didn't disappear.  
It did for a while, but the lifespan differences once again made the lowbloods oppressed because of them being weaker, like if nothing had changed at all. Well there was less violence, but the casteist system and hierarchy was there in the roots.  
And after all, none of the original creators could stop them, because they were all disappearing from the world, one after one.  
All except for her.  
Karkat had been the first to go, his mutated candy red blood made it impossible for them to guess his lifespan, but at the tender age of twelve sweeps, the original leader of the creators fell dead, while in the middle of getting groceries for his hive together with a few old friends.  
Feferi had been the one cradling him in his arms as the life of him left.  
And that they, something in her left too.  
Next up to die was Aradia, one of her long time friends, her closest one.  
They had been through so much, and yet again, she was gone, to never return to the world of the living.  
She disappeared in less then a second, just like Karkat had, leaving her and the remaining trolls to fend for themselves in the new world.  
Tavros was next, at 30 sweeps old, he suddenly lost balance as he walked with his robotic legs, after holding a lecture on hemo equality and that peace was the only true way of living.  
His cries of pain as the brown blood flew from the wounds that he got when he fell into the ground.  
Everyone had tried to help him up, but nothing could be done.  
He had fell in the first place because his robotic parts had felt that it was time, and it resulted in his death.  
It was also during that time that the hemospectrum became relevant, as the highbloods realized they would outlive the lowbloods no matter what, and that they could stay in power longer, so that there wouldn't be a need to waste time to get new lowbloods for important positions every other sweep.  
Sollux passing at 47 sweeps must have been one of the worst, her matesprit passing away slowly in her arms, pain from his malfunctioning psiionics that literally tried to break apart pieces of his bones so they could fly away.  
Once he had gone, his face were filled with fuschia tears who had dropped from her face, as she mourned the mustardblood and matesprit since they were seven sweeps old.  
It was like seeing herself die.  
Nepeta passed at 75 sweeps, she saw that too. Equius cradled her in his arms, blue tears coming from his eyes, along with the sweat that he always sported.  
She had seen that Nepeta was crying too.  
Equius were crying because Nepeta would soon be gone, and Nepeta, because she knew the pain Equius would feel once she was dead. It was like she was guilty of dying.  
Then it was Kanaya, the amazing jadeblood that had spent her life caring for the new mother grub, raising generations of troll, while also evolving troll fashion to a new prime age.  
She passed at 125 sweeps, and ever since, a visit to the brooding caverns to check on the eggs and grub never felt the same.  
It was like the cavern had lost the thing that made it special and alive, like the happiness had died with the troll.  
The grubs hatched after her death also felt more sad in general.  
But why wouldn't they be, when the entire reason they lived died?  
Then it was the brave teal legislacerator that had built the new Alternia from the ground with her laws. At the age of 230 sweeps Terezi passed, leaving a whole nation behind her, a nation that had looked at her as what she was, one of the founders of Alternia, that dedicated her life to justice. The nation was never the same after that, no troll was near as brilliant as Terezi when it came to law, and they didn't have the same point of justice as Terezi, as the new legislacerators were raised in the new world with the hemospectrum mattering again.  
At age 390 it was Vriska’s turn to join the afterlife, the explorer of the new lands leaving everyone.  
Feferi had never been that close to her, but when there was only a few of them left, they all stuck together, all realizing they only had each other now that everyone else was gone.  
At 710 it was Equius turn, as she sat in his robotic wheelchair, he hallucinated while crying.  
“Nepeta I’m coming to you”, was his last words, and so, yet another troll was dead.  
The clown died at 2010, by old age. He was not a subjugglator as his ancestor, but as an entertainer for the young. They always fed him countless of sopor, and he became one of the friendliest trolls the youth thought of. He was a wiggler icon.  
After Gamzee’s passing, it was only her and Eridan left, but even he had to leave eventually too.  
At the age of 5400 Eridan left too, he was just gone one day, and she found his corpse.  
She was all alone.  
It has been 5000 sweeps since the day she became alone, but she still was growing old.  
She would be alone forever, because death felt like eternity from now.  
She just wanted her friends.

 

 


End file.
